Easy Life of a Fun Captain -- Season 2!
by KyramPK1875
Summary: The award-winning (jk), smash hit (jk) series, Easy Life of a Fun Captain, returns to nationwide channels near you (jk)! Stay tuned for more, same bat-time, same bat-channel!
1. Prologue

"Onscreen."

_"Admiral, 1st Expeditionary Fleet reports that an agricultural colony on the planet Virinat was attacked by what appears to be Tal Shiar forces. Initial casualties are expected to be great. However, the Romulan Republic flotilla was sighted in the sector, and warbirds were identified within the system."_

"Virinat?"

_"Yes, ma'am, a Romulan colony world."_

"Thank you, Ensign."

The screen dissipated, and the admiral turned. Her petite frame shook as she remembered her past.

"Dad!" She stumbled to her chair, and sat down, her head in her hands. She hoped that Saeihr was still alive. She tried to maintain contact with her family, even though her mother was the only human left in her family.

She sighed, and picked up the PADD on her desk. Tapping at it, she began to compose a message.

_"Dear _ravsam_ [sister]..._

_I just got the reports of what happened on Virinat. I'm worried sick about you, Mom, and Dad...if you can, reply to this. I pray you're alive._

_Much love,_

_Cara"_

She sent the message, and leaned back in her chair.

**A/N: And so it begins! A new adventure! Yes, I picked up STO again, and, after I got over how much the UI had changed, immediately created a new Romulan character! So, Season 2 will mainly follow the Romulan side of things, but with the (un)usual twists and turns within!**

**Be looking for new chapters! I'll try to upload on a semi-regular basis!**

**~KPK**


	2. Ruminations

The Romulan rewrapped the scarf around her neck, and huddled near the console again. Struggling to read the dim words, she could barely make out the several sentences in the message.

"C-Cara?" She banged her fist on the metal surface, to no avail. Her shipmate, Tovan, sidled up beside her.

"What's wrong, Saeihr?"

She turned to face him, and, after a moment's hesitation, embraced the other Romulan. Slightly bewildered, he put his burly arms around her.

"It's Cara."

"Your sister, the Admiral?"

She nodded, tears flowing.

"What's wrong then, _heis'he_ [love]?"

"I-I...she never contacts us. But...Mom and Dad are...are gone..."

"Well, what does she want?"

"To know that we're okay...d-do I tell her that...that I'm the only one? Or do I...not respond?"

"The question, is, Saeihr, do you want the Federation involved? Because if Cara knows you're alive, she'll make sure you're safe. She doesn't know we've allied ourself with the flotilla. She doesn't even know you're still alive. So...if you want to let her know, then be expecting at least one Federation ship to find us."

"I...I...I'll think about it. Let's get back to the ship. I need to take a shower."

The cold, dirty water ran over her body, washing away her thoughts of her situation. Granted, the filtration system hadn't kicked in, so she was basically bathing in either filth or dirt, but it was better than nothing. And granted, she was several lightyears from home, at this point; although home was a foreign concept to her. She was accustomed to the colony mindset; it wasn't really home. But wherever her parents were, that was home. That was safety. And now? _They're dead._ She slid back against the frigid wall, and cried. Her warm tears mixed with the not-so-dirty water, and created a salty mixture that, like everything, swirled into the drain.

Tovan waited on the bridge, in earnest. He couldn't help but feel pity for Saeihr. He hadn't lost any family in the attack, but he sure knew what it felt like. Thinking of the destruction of Romulus was a touchy subject for him.

Before he could bristle and hold back the tears, his thoughts were interrupted by the swishing of the door. Saeihr, wearing her still-tattered clothes, walked toward him, and leaned on his arm. She was smaller, much, much smaller, than Tovan, where her head came only to his upper arm. Why is she acting like this? he thought.

"Tovan, I...I'm sorry if I've made you feel...uncomfortable...it's just..."

"Listen, Saeihr...I know the pain you're feeling. I've felt it. But I'm here for you."

"And you always will be?" She looked up at him as she turned to face him.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked as he mock saluted.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I gave you one order?" She slyly grinned at him.

"And that would be?"

"Lean down and kiss me."

He cocked an eyebrow, but extended a hand to her back, and picked her up, their lips clashing eagerly.

"Tovan..." she gasped.

"Yes, _heis'he_?"

"I...I love you."

He kissed her again. "I love you too."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. "Don't leave me."

Saeihr, in her haste, had forgotten that she had written a reply to her sister. As they bumped into the chair, her heel brushed against the PADD, and tapped the Send button.

_"Dearest Cara,_

_I am fine. However, no word on mother and father._

_We've allied ourselves with the Romulan Republic Flotilla, and will remain with them until further notice. Do not send ships of any kind to secure me, or aid us. We do not want to be the cause of any additional Tal Shiar greivances._

_I pray you receive this, and I hope that in due time, we may meet once more._

_Much love,_

_Saeihr"_

**A/N: And so the adventure (and drama!) begins! I swear, this is worse than Downton Abbey!**

**To be honest, I've really enjoyed the Romulan storyline so far, and I'm only a couple of missions in. Something about it has really intrigued me.**

**If you have any comments or critiques, leave a review!**

_**Gracias, por favor, mi amigo, no habla mi Espanol!**_

**~ KPK, totally not racist**


End file.
